Christmas Truce
by The Last Letter
Summary: For Christmas Truce 2017. After a fight with Kitty and Johnny, Danny realizes he's late for a date with Sam and he has no gift for her. Kitty offers to save the day but it might just ruin Danny's relationship.


**Happy Christmas Truce, might-be-entropy! My prompt was: Art or writing with any of Danny's ghost adversaries putting aside any grudges for his sake." I hope you enjoy!**

 **~TLL~**

In the middle of glaring down Johnny and Kitty, Danny's alarm went off and he cursed. Kitty's eyebrows shot upward and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are we inconveniencing you?" she drawled.

"Yep. Watch your shadow." Danny pointed a finger at Johnny, who held up his hands in innocence.

"Where do you have to be?" Kitty asked, tilting her head and almost sounding genuine in her question.

"It's a Chrismukkah date," Danny admitted.

"A date?" Kitty's eyes glowed while Johnny asked, "What's Chrismukkah?"

"Christmas, Hanukkah, Sam's Jewish – You know what, I'm late, it doesn't matter to you, and I have no gift for her."

"It's got to be romantic," Kitty said.

"It would have been if –"

Kitty interrupted him, "Where are you taking her?"

"Gio's. She, I … I gotta go," Danny ground out.

"Let us get a gift for you!" Kitty offered. "I know what girls like and Johnny can apologize for Shadow."

Danny rolled his eyes at the proposition but, as he checked the time, he began to consider it. Even if he left Johnny and Kitty right now, he'd have to skip his shower. He had reservations to keep, after all. But he also knew Sam would have something for him and would expect something in return. He knew she'd be disappointed if he showed up empty-handed; he could imagine the exact look on her pretty face as she tried to hide what she was feeling. She'd never say it.

"Okay," he said, "but _no_ funny business. No stealing."

"Going to make this fun for us at all."

"You didn't have to volunteer," Danny grumbled. "This is a bad idea."

Johnny nodded an Danny could take no comfort from the fact that they were on the same wavelength.

"I'd never let Johnny hear the end of it if he forgot to give me a present."

 _Well, Johnny probably didn't hear the end of a lot of things_ , Danny thought, but he knew better than to say it. Johnny and Kitty were happier being dysfunctional together than apart. He had seen – and barely cleaned up – the mess that was them separated. But, Danny had to admit, Kitty did have a point. And he was long out of time to make up his mind.

"Fine. Fly with me and we'll talk."

He really didn't trust the grin on Kitty's face. He forced himself to push his suspicions away. It'd be fine. Even if it wasn't, he could fix it. He was sure he could fix it. He made himself keep his confidence up as the three of them took to the air.

"Okay – nothing animal tested, nothing that involves the part of any animal. I usually don't buy her make-up or clothes. She likes black and purple, signature colours, and dark blue. No fresh cut flowers. Potted plants and seeds are okay. She's a kid at heart and likes funny little things. Jewellery is okay – skulls, etc. She's a goth. Stay away from rings under _any_ circumstances. Don't scare us both like that."

"Yes, dear," Kitty trilled. "We'll get something perfect."

Danny stopped outside of his house. "Wait here."

They weren't going to listen. Were they going to listen? It was a terrible idea. Having them so close to Fenton Works was a terrible idea too. He left Johnny and Kitty and slipped through his bedroom window, wishing that he had a better option. He could be late, which Sam would hate. He could not have a gift, which Sam would hate. Or, he could destroy the town via two crazy ghosts. Danny shook his head and pulled a nice button down over his shoulders. He could be late. He could totally be late. He knew what alternative jewellery shop Sam liked. He could grab a necklace. That was totally the better idea.

He jumped as a hand reached over his shoulder and Kitty grabbed his wallet from the top of his dresser.

"We'll pay and meet you at Gio's!"

"KITTY!"

But, she was already gone. Danny swore and yanked on his pants, rushing through his wall, but there was no sense of Johnny and Kitty. Well, he knew where they'd be going. The mall. He had half a mind to chase after him when his phone rang.

"Hi, Sam," he said.

"Hey. I'm about to leave. Did you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet me at the restaurant?"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah … You did say seven, didn't you?"

"I did." He had to. It was one of the last reservations that Gio's had for tonight. "Um, no, no, I'll meet you there. If you beat me, just take a seat."

He could just feel that Sam was frowning at him. "Danny, you aren't ghost hunting, are you?"

"No! No, no. On date night? Come on. No."

" _Danny._ Do you need help?"

"No, because I'm done with the ghost hunting. Just running late. It was Johnny's shadow."

"Okay. I'll order the chickpea appetizer if you're not there when I am."

"I liked that, didn't I?"

"When I get the extra chipotle sauce," Sam said.

"Which you will?"

"Of course," Sam promised. "Okay, love you, see you soon."

"Love you too," Danny said, and then he hung up his phone.

Kitty and Johnny had better come back with his wallet, otherwise he would have no way to pay for this date. He knew that Sam wouldn't mind paying, but that was their agreement – she bought the Valentine's dinner and he took care of Christmas. It made them feel more balanced, since Sam always had the money and Danny never did. Not that Sam ever flaunted it but it _had_ gotten under his skin a little. It kept them from arguing … about who was paying, at least. But half the fun of Sam was the fights they would get into.

Danny swooped over Amity, wondering if he would spot Sam's little powder blue environmentally friendly car. She was definitely closer to Gio's, though, and by the time he touched down in the parking lot, her car was parked near the front. Danny skirted by it, making sure that she wasn't sitting in the front seat. Seeing nothing, Danny continued on into the restaurant, letting the hostess lead him over to the table, even though he could already see Sam. She stood up when he approached.

"You're hot."

Sam laughed. "So's my boyfriend."

"Is he in the bathroom or something?"

Sam managed to laugh again at his expect joke. Danny reached forward. She was wearing a simple, long sleeved black dress with silver embellishments. As she hugged him, Danny noticed that her feet were glittering with silver boots that matched her dress. He kissed her gently.

"Did I get lipstick on me?" he asked.

"A little," Sam said, reaching for her napkin, blotting at his lips. "Purple's my colour."

"I've heard." He sat down at the chair across from her. "Did you order?"

"I got the appetizer and I ordered the iced tea for us." Sam fiddled with her fork. "How was Shadow?"

"I shone a flashlight on him until I got him in the Thermos." Danny rolled his eyes. "I think he broke the new fountain the town put in though."

"Danny, it was so pretty. I loved studying there!"

"I'm sure it can be repaired. I –" Danny saw Kitty's head pop through the wall. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back, Sam."

"I –"

He didn't give her a chance to respond. He took off at a brisk pace, nearly tripping the waiter holding their iced teas. He ducked into the bathroom and then went straight through the wall.

"So, we were arguing in the mall," Kitty started.

"No, no, just tell me the bad news, straight up."

"Ember stole your wallet," Johnny confessed, a smirk on his face.

"That's not funny! You have to get my wallet back."

"You really shouldn't have given it to us." Kitty stuck her hands in the pockets of her red jacket.

"You stole it!" Danny took stock of the couple, wondering which one would be more useful. Kitty. Especially when it came to Ember. He reached behind his back and unhooked the Thermos from his belt. Before they could react, he had Johnny in the Thermos. In front of Kitty's horrified face, he shook it. Violently. "You get your boyfriend back when I get my wallet back."

"He's a person!"

"Wallet for Johnny. Take it or I'll take him."

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to tell your girlfriend."

"That you're a thief? Something tells me she won't care." Danny shook the Thermos again. "Wallet, Kitty."

"You could say please to a lady," she sniffed and disappeared before Danny could comment back.

With a groan, he hooked the thermos on the back of his belt again and he shoved himself back into the restaurant. Sam was leaning on her elbow, stirring her iced tea with her straw.

"Hey, sorry."

Sam didn't seem to mind. "You aren't bleeding, are you?"

"No," Danny said, cocking a grin. "Promise."

"Because I can patch you up," Sam offered, her pale hand flittering next to her black curls.

"You don't have to," Danny said, "I'm fine. Want to join me in the bathroom anyway?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, this place is too nice."

"So, next time at Nasty Burger?"

"That's why they call it Nasty Burger." Sam nudged the appetizer plate toward him. "Eat some before I finish them off."

Danny dipped one of the appetizers into the chipotle sauce. "How's setting up for the holidays?"

"Grandma Manson is getting into more trouble than I am. I –"

Half of the restaurant screamed while Danny and Sam just sighed, staring at the door where Skulker was standing, a gun pointed at Danny.

"Do you have an ectogun in your purse?" Danny whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"What am I, new?"

"Take it out, keep it on you. I know what he wants. I'll be right back."

Danny stood up, holding his hands in the air as he walked toward Skulker.

"Hey, let's go outside and not threaten any of the guests, okay? It's just me you want and I'm coming quietly.'

It was always him. Skulker kept his gun trained on him and Danny thought about how Skulker and Ember was the worst ghostly couple he'd ever seen. Though, not the grossest. The Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost took that honour, no questions asked. Danny turned to face him.

"Look, I didn't –"

Danny stopped as the gun touched his chin.

"Ember and Kitty have decided it's _romantic_ to find you a gift for your girlfriend."

Danny couldn't speak because he had never expected that string of words to come out of anyone's mouth, let alone Skulker's.

"I've been asked to see if this would be fine." Skulker opened his hand. "There's other ideas."

He said it all in a grudging tone that Danny couldn't help but understand. He didn't want Skulker involved either. He leant forward as the gun dropped away from him. It was a necklace – silver, in a crescent moon shape, a purple stone fill out the moon.

"Did you pay for that?"

"Do you like it or not?" Skulker demanded.

"Yes, it's great! Please, take it back, pay for it, and then bring it … And my wallet. Where's my wallet?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. I'll return."

Well, that was exactly what Danny was afraid of. He kept his mouth shut, for once, watching as Skulker took to the sky, hearing alarmed shrieks from several Amity citizens. He rubbed the back of his neck. How did he explain to them that – just this once – there was probably no danger from the ghosts, since they were arriving on social calls for him? There was no explaining that. He was barely explaining it to himself. He opened the door to the restaurant, where a waiter was standing next to Sam.

"What do you want to eat, Danny?"

He grabbed at the menu before he even sat down, trying to read quickly, as if that had ever been his speciality.

"Um, I'll just have the … the … house spaghetti and meatballs," Danny said.

The waiter left, apparently already having Sam's order, and Danny wondered just how long he had been standing there. He grinned at Sam but he could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't terribly amused.

"What did Skulker want?"

"He's … having relationship drama."

Understandably, Sam frowned. "He wanted you for –"

"Yeah, um, I'll tell you when I have the full story."

"Okay," Sam agreed but Danny hadn't been sure she would. "Why would he come to you for relationship advice?"

"Hey! I think I do pretty good!"

"When you listen to me," Sam said with a snort. "What were you talking about before you ran out of here?"

"Oh, I don't … don't remember …" Danny squinted at the wall behind her head. There was something small and green sticking through the wall Was he hallucinating? No, a blue wisp escaped his mouth. He was _never_ hallucinating. "I'll be right back."

"Danny!"

He tripped by her, hoping that what he was seeing was Kitty's hair. He hoped that Ember hadn't scalped her – though he wondered if a change that permanent could occur to ghosts. When he got to the other side, though, he found that it was Ember, holding a small plant. A plant Danny recognized. Not even greeting the other ghost, Danny bent down and inspected the small brown pot. It was normal looking, a single green sprout coming out of it.

"Is that Undergrowth?"

"Kitty said plants."

"You can't give Sam _Undergrowth!_ He'll possess her."

"He's small, Dipstick."

"He's –" Danny startled. "Where's my wallet?"

"Your what?"

"Kitty said that you stole my wallet."

"I gave it to Skulker to pay for the necklace," Ember said.

"The necklace is fine, we don't need more than – Youngblood!?" he shrieked, seeing the small ghost on the horizon. "Did you involve the entire Ghost Zone!?"

"It's Christmas," Ember said. "We love the holidays. You know that."

"I know you're all _insane_ ," Danny said, ignoring the point. "Just the necklace is okay."

Ember rolled her eyes. "What do you know about women, anyway?"

"What do you know about being human?" Danny cried.

"Too far!" Ember screeched.

"Sorry!" Danny blurted, hoping the apology would diffuse the situation. He didn't want to fight her. Not when it was date night. Not when he kept ditching Sam.

Ember's glowing eyes narrowed.

"No, really, I'm sorry. You're right. That was too over the line. Can you please take Undergrowth away?"

Before Ember could reply, Youngblood had touched down next to her. He had dressed himself as an elf for the holidays and Danny physically bit down on his tongue. Youngblood was too sensitive about his youth, especially since Danny was one of the only people over the age of seventeen that could still see him. Jazz had long lost the ability and Tucker said that he was starting to miss Youngblood sightings a lot lately.

"So," Youngblood said, "Kitty says you're dating a kid."

"NO!" Danny shouted. God help him if the wrong person heard _that_. God help him if _anyone_ heard that. "I said she's a kid at heart. She enjoys the little things. Cute toys and stuffed animals. That kind of thing. She's not a kid. She's my age."

Youngblood went to stick his head through the wall of the restaurant and Danny grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Oh, no, you don't. This place is having enough problems with you dropping by."

Youngblood squirmed. "No one can see me!"

"I'm taking no chances." He held Youngblood up to eye level. "Got it?"

"Whatever."

He dropped the child ghost onto his feet and Youngblood straightened his tasseled hat indignantly.

"Okay, take Undergrowth home, bring me my wallet and the necklace, and then we're all good, all right?"

"You're being mean to people who are doing you a favour," Youngblood pointed out.

"I didn't ask anyone for a favour! Kitty stole my wallet and for some reason, you two are here!"

"Being helpful," Ember said. "I could play a show, people _love_ to hear me sing, you know."

"Ember, what do I have to do for you to not ruin tonight?" Danny said, his voice as tight as a drum.

"You could use your manners," Youngblood suggested. "That works for me."

"What he said," Ember agreed, jerking her thumb in Youngblood's directions. "You got manners, Dipstick?"

"Ember, Youngblood," Danny began, fighting not to let his frustrations leak into his tone, "Would you please put Undergrowth back where he belongs?"

"Okay," Youngblood said.

"Would you please make sure the necklace is paid for?"

"Okay," Ember said.

"Would you please bring me the necklace and my wallet?"

"Um, okay," Ember said, but only after she and Youngblood stared at one another for a moment. A moment that Danny didn't trust at all. "We'll be back. Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

Youngblood cackled and Danny watched the boy take control of Undergrowth as the two flew away. He shook his head and sighed, returning to the restaurant, where Sam was already eating her food. He took the seat across from her again.

"Sorry about that." Danny watched her spear a chunk of lettuce. She didn't so much as glance up at his voice. He studied her, wondering if Undergrowth could affect her when he was so small and they hadn't any contact at all. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like my boyfriend keeps ditching me on our holiday date night and I deserve an explanation."

At least that was pure Sam.

"It's actually kind of a crazy story, you'd laugh, really. You're going to laugh."

Sam finally looked up at him and Danny could tell that she wasn't in a laughing mood. "I understand the ghost hunting. I understand that there are things that you need to do and sometimes those things take priority over everything. If I didn't understand that, we couldn't date for as long as we have. I am more than willing to help you out with these things, Danny, but you have to talk to me. And Jazz and Tucker and your parents are more than capable of fighting most of these fights. Why isn't this something that they can deal with so we can have one night? Or why can't we go take care of it now, together, and then have the rest of our night?"

"It started with Johnny and Kitty. Well, Kitty, really –"

"Did someone say my name?"

Danny closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Last time, Sam, I promise."

"Danny!"

"Or, next time, you come with me and kick her ass, okay?"

"Okay. Last time," Sam agreed but it didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't happy.

Danny left the table and waltzed out the front door, grabbing Kitty by the elbow as they went.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Kitty snapped. "I'm worth more than your manhandling."

"Do you have what I want?" Danny asked, and it occurred to him that it sounded like a drug deal.

Kitty rolled her eyes and stretched her arms out toward him. In one hand, she had the necklace. In the other, she had his wallet.

"You get the wallet, I get Johnny, you get the necklace," Kitty said.

"Put the necklace on the bench, there, that way I can go and get it after you have Johnny."

"Fine." Kitty walked over, put the necklace down, and then went to stand close to Danny again, keeping her back to the bench, as if she thought he was going to cheat her.

Danny opened his hand and she put the wallet in. Danny quickly went through it. He was missing more than he thought the necklace was worth when it came to cash but everything else was in place. The ghosts would have no practical need to steal money – if they wanted something, they just took it – but they probably were laughing about inconveniencing him. Danny kept his features blank. He didn't want to give Kitty the satisfaction.

"All right, looks good." He reached behind him and unhooked the Thermos, opening it to let Johnny out.

A beat too late, he realized the Shadow was going to come out with Johnny. He just groaned in defeat as the two escaped, Shadow lifting its formless front.

"Get away from here," Danny commanded, though he wondered if Kitty and Johnny could hear him over the sound of their making out. "GO!"

Johnny glared over at him. "Shadow! Get him!"

Danny threw himself under one of the bright spotlights illuminating the door. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks.

"Get away from here and I won't bother you!"

Kitty glared at him but Johnny snapped his fingers. "Shadow, come."

Danny stood stock still as they left and, only then, did he creep over to the necklace. He was scared that Shadow had brushed up against it. Even the barest touch from Shadow could destroy something. He tested the clasp and toyed with the pendent but everything seemed to be in working order. He tucked the necklace and wallet into his pocket and walked back in the restaurant, where Sam had moved onto dessert without him.

"No patience left for me?" Danny joked.

"No," Sam agreed. "Also, if I eat mine now, by the time you're ready for yours, I'll be hungry enough to help."

Danny laughed. "I guess I owe you a few million vegan brownies."

"Don't be ridiculous. A few hundred thousand will be enough."

Danny grinned and reached for her hand. Sam took his, her cold fingers bringing out goosebumps on his skin.

"I've got something for you," Danny said. "I really think you're going to like it."

"Is it the story of what you've been doing all evening?"

"No, that's for after," Danny said. "Close your eyes."

Sam stuck the last bite of her brownie in her mouth and put her fork down before closing her eyes.

"I left your present in the car."

"That's okay. I can be patient. You have been."

Sam's lip quirked. Danny unfolded her fingers so that he could drape the necklace and chain across her hand. Sam opened her eyes and he liked the light that came into her eyes.

"It's beautiful!"

"You had to wear it." Too cheesy. So cheesy. Danny rubbed the back of his neck but it made Sam smile.

"Will you put it on me?"

Danny gladly got up from the table and looped it around her neck, holding his breath until the clasp work the second time and it was hanging from her neck. Sam picked the pendent up between her fingers, turning it this way and that so the light caught the stone.

"Where did you find this?"

"See, that's … that's really the funny part about all of this," Danny said, shoving a slightly cold meatball in his mouth so that he could at least eat something.

"Yeah, what's the –"

"GHOST!" Horrified screams erupted from outside the restaurant door and Danny sighed.

"You pay," Sam said, pulling her ecto-gun from her purse, "and then meet me outside."

"I love you, you know."

"I know," Sam said. 'You too."

He quickly threw down money on the table, hoping that it was enough for the food and a decent tip.

"Hey, could you pack that up for me?" Danny called to a waiter. "Please, if you've got time!"

He burst through the door and stopped in his tracks. _Undergrowth,_ in his massive glory.

"HEY, EMBER!" Danny shouted. "I thought we were friends."

She cackled back at him, pointing a finger down at Sam, who was holding her own corner against a wall by Undergrowth.

"All's fair in love and war," Ember called, and she pulled her guitar in front of her body. Danny anxiously looked around for Youngblood, her partner in crime, and spotted him lurking on the roof of a nearby building.

"Going ghost!" he trumpeted, thinking to himself, _Merry Christmas, Danny_.

But really, with life in Amity, what could he expect?


End file.
